Chronicles of the Shield
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The story of the Shield from their beginnings all the way to the present told in a series of one shots. Believe in the Shield!
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of the Shield

Chapter 1: Formation of the Shield

A/N: Okay, so I know I should be working on my other Ninja Turtles Christmas story, but this plot bunny won't leave me alone, so I'm going to start working on it before it leaves me and I lose inspiration. I've always been a massive fan of the Shield, and I miss them like crazy. So I figured it would be cool to write my own story about them from when they first got together all the way to now. I hope all of you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters belong to Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: The story of the Shield from their beginnings all the way to the present told in a series of one shots.

Dean Ambrose sighed as he made his way to the meeting room. He'd just gotten a call from Hunter saying that Hunter wanted to meet with him. He was worried that maybe he didn't have the potential Hunter was looking for and that maybe he'd get released from the company. Wouldn't that be a low blow to him? Ah, well, he knew he didn't look like a normal WWE Superstar would, but he still took pride in the business. His stomach was in knots as he entered the meeting room.

He was shocked to see Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were there too. What was this about? He had seen the two men around plenty of times and had wrestled them, too. However, he wasn't really friends with them and just passed them by. Roman was intimidating with his big size, and Seth's hair was weird. So what were they doing here?

Hunter smiled as he took in all of them together. "Gentleman, we have a good proposition for you," he said. "We want all of you to be a team together. We've come up with a great gimmick that we think will suit you perfectly."

"You want us to be together as a team?" asked Seth.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, we think this will be perfect," he answered. "You'll be known as the Shield and will be one of the most dominant teams ever. Think of it like the New World Order once was."

"No offense, Hunter, but the New World Order didn't really last long," pointed out Roman. "Do you really think people will go for this?"

"Of course they will," he answered. "The problem with the New World Order is that they were already known wrestlers. You three are pretty much unknown to most of the fans, so it'll work out just fine. Are you guys up for it?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it could work," he said.

"I'm down," Roman answered.

Hunter looked at Dean. "Dean, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I'm not really close with these guys," he answered.

"But you'll get to know them the more you spend time with them," Hunter told him. "I think it'll be a good opportunity for you."

Dean sighed. "I guess you know best, Boss," he said. "I just hope it works."

"Good," said Hunter. "I'll let you boys know when you debut on RAW. See you soon."

They each shook hands with him and left the meeting room. Dean was ready to just leave when Seth stopped him.

"I think since we're going to be together maybe we should get to know one another," he suggested.

Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn't one for making friends with anybody, and even though he had to work with these guys didn't mean he wanted to be friends with them. "Sorry, Seth, but I have somewhere to be," he answered. "See you boys later." And with that, he left Roman and Seth staring after them as he headed to his car.

22222

Dean woke up to his phone ringing and groaned. He wasn't sure if that was his mom or someone else. He looked at his screen and saw a strange number. He was about to just ignore the call, but something told him to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean, it's Roman," the voice on the other end said. "Hunter asked me to call you. He says he wants to meet with us to discuss our gimmick. Can you meet us outside?"

"Sure, just let me get ready," Dean answered. He wasn't thrilled about all of this at all. Why couldn't he just work alone? Heck, even the name sounded dumb. Did Hunter seriously think that a name like the Shield would be marketable? Rolling his eyes, Dean got ready to meet Roman and Seth outside so they could meet with Hunter.

"I seriously am not in the mood for this," Dean said.

"I don't want to say anything bad about Hunter, but I don't know if this will work," added Seth. "No offense to you guys, but I just have a feeling this will tank after we go out there."

"Hunter knows what he's doing," said Roman reasonably. "I know it may not seem like it, but he really does have our best interests at heart. I say we go with it and see what comes of it."

They entered the conference room, and Hunter smiled as he saw them. Stephanie was with him as well. Although she often played a villain on TV, she was really a very amiable woman and someone everyone got along with.

"Nice to see you guys could make it," she said.

"So, what's this all about?" Dean asked.

"Well, as I told you, you'll be known as the Shield, a very dominant force," Hunter replied. "We won't do much with your looks since they work for what we want to convey. We do have your outfits planned." He motioned to Stephanie who held up sketches of what their outfits would look like.

Seth did a double take. "SWAT gear?" he asked.

"We think this will look great on you guys," Hunter said.

Roman studied the sketch. "I like it," he said. "It gives us just the perfect rebel touch."

"What do you think, Dean?" Stephanie asked him.

Dean studied the sketch along with Roman. "I guess this is what we'll go with," he answered. "I think it could work"

"Okay, then that's settled," said Hunter decidedly. "Now we need to go over your gimmick."

"Aren't the outfits the gimmick?" Seth asked.

"There has to be more than that as you know," Hunter said. "You guys should come up with something good. We were thinking of making you rebels who love to attack others. You're the type of guys who don't give a damn about anyone and who will do anything to get your own way."

Roman laughed. "I love it," he said.

"Okay, but you guys have to think of some sort of catchphrase," said Hunter. "Something that'll make you stand out."

Seth thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything right now," he said.

"I'm not asking you to do it now. Just think on it and when you have something, let me know."

"We'll definitely get back to you on that," Dean said. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it for now. I'll check in with you soon and see if you have anything we can work with."

The men nodded and left the meeting.

"Man, those outfits look whack, dude," commented Seth.

"Yeah, but Hunter knows what he's doing," Dean said. "And if we do something right, this could turn out to be a good thing."

"Believe that," Roman said.

Dean's face lit up. "Hey, where'd you get that phrase?" he asked.

"I've always said it," Roman answered.

"Hey, maybe we can use that for our catchphrase," Dean said.

"Now you're talking," Seth said. "And we can even add something else. How about 'Believe in the Shield?' Does that sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," Dean said.

"I love it," Roman added.

"Great. I'll text Hunter about it."

"We should add something else, too," Roman suggested. "Something that the fans can latch onto."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well, when I played football, some of the boys and I would touch our fists together before the game," Roman answered. "Maybe we should do something like that."

Seth shrugged. "It can't hurt," he said. "Let's try it now."

They brought their fists together and held them there for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that works," Dean said. "I love it."

"So do I," Seth said.

"Then it looks like we've got something else to use," Roman said. He had Seth text Hunter a picture of them holding their fists together, and Hunter texted back that it was perfect.

The men smiled, happy that things were going their way. Now all they had to do was debut and put on a good show for the fans. They just hoped it would work out.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I wanted to save their debut for the next chapter which will mostly be the reaction of the guys afterwards. And Roman did play football before he became a WWE Superstar, so I thought it would be cool to reference that. I know this chapter doesn't seem like much, but more will be coming in the next one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Debut Party

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this little tale. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I did have other stories I was working on. I do have this chapter and another chapter plotted out, so it won't take long for an update next time. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Roman Reigns had a smile on his face after they exited to the backstage area. Their debut had gone off without a hitch and the fans had been surprised. They had entered through the crowd and attacked everyone in the ring, showing that they were the new force in town. The elation Roman felt was beyond words. He looked to his teammates and saw that they were happy about their debut too.

"That was amazing!" Seth exulted. "Did you see the crowd's faces?"

"They couldn't believe what was happening," Dean added. "I loved it."

"We definitely hit our mark," Roman agreed. "Now we just have to keep it up."

"Hey, I think we need to celebrate our big debut," Dean suggested. "Let's go to the best bar we can find and live it up!"

"We can't stay there all night though," Roman warned him. "We have to catch our flight at ten to go to the next show."

"You're such a killjoy, Reigns," Dean scoffed. "Live a little, okay?"

"I'm in," said Seth. "Tonight's our night to celebrate."

"That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Dean, slapping Seth on the back.

They left the arena and came to one of the biggest bars. As they entered, they saw that many fans recognized them and cheered for them.

"Hey, it's those guys who interfered!" one of them yelled. "Come have a drink on us!"

Dean obliged and let the fan buy him and his brothers some drinks. Roman only drank two beers, but Dean and Seth had more than that since they were so happy about their debut.

"Guys, take it easy," Roman cautioned. "I don't want you to get in trouble by the cops."

"We're fine, Roman," Dean reassured him. "Hey, watch this." He marched to the window, lowered his pants, and exposed his bare bottom. "Believe in The Shield, bitches!" he yelled, wagging his butt for all to see.

Roman was horrified and immediately grabbed Dean and pulled him away from the window. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded. "Do you realize you could go to jail for doing that?"

"The cops won't get me," Dean bragged. "I'm famous now! Lighten up, Ro." But he pulled up his pants anyway to placate the bigger man.

Seth started laughing. "Dean, you're a character," he said.

"I've always been a character," Dean told him. "How come you haven't noticed it before?"

"I never really paid attention to you," Seth admitted. "I just saw you as one of the guys in the back."

"I think we all felt that way," Roman said. "Things have changed now."

"Damn right they have," Dean agreed. "Well, I guess we'd better get back to the hotel before Ro here has an aneurysm."

They said goodbye to the fans and made their way back to the hotel. Dean regaled them with some stories about the wild high school parties he had been to back in the day and Seth contributed with some of his own. Although Roman was the only one of them who had gone to college, he had never been one for the party life, mainly because of his football career and how he didn't want to taint it with wild partying.

"Ah, Roman, always the good boy," Dean teased. "Well, we'll have to remedy that."

Roman rolled his eyes. "I doubt that will happen," he said with a smile.

"Maybe not, but we can try," Seth said.

They got ready for bed and arranged that Dean and Seth would share while Roman had a bed all to himself. Roman made a quick phone call to his wife to let her know he was safe and to tell his daughter he loved her. Then he hung up and settled into bed. Dean and Seth were still whispering together, but gradually, they fell asleep too. Roman smiled. It had been a good night for them, and he hoped that there would be more good nights for them to come. They were just getting started as The Shield, and it was only a matter of time before they really made an impact on the business and on the fans. With one last smile at his new friends, Roman drifted off to sleep.

A/N: This one was a bit short, I know, but that's all I could think of. Plus we're getting freezing rain so I wanted to finish this before the power went out here. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. The next chapter will be coming out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Tea Parties and Hairdos

A/N: So I told you I had another chapter planned and this is it. I know the third chapter was short, and I apologize for that, but we were having weather problems, and I wanted to get it out fast before we lost power. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for that. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Seth Rollins was really happy. He couldn't believe what a reception he and the others were getting with fans. Some hated them while others admired them for what they were doing. And not only that, but he was really forming a close friendship with Dean and Roman. As time went on, they decided it would be neat to visit each other's houses just to see how they all lived. They had gone to Dean's house in Las Vegas to see how he lived, and Seth really had enjoyed his time there. While Roman declined going into strip clubs, Seth and Dean had had a blast giving money to strippers and just having fun as two best friends sometimes do.

They had also visited Seth's house next and had met Seth's pride and joy, his dog Kevin. Dean hadn't taken to Kevin at first, questioning why Seth would want a Yorkshire terrier for a pet. Seth had protested that he'd rescued Kevin from an animal shelter and that he had wanted a dog that wasn't too much work to take care of. But after getting acquainted with Kevin, Dean had taken to the dog and had accepted that he definitely was a cute dog. Roman had taken to Kevin on the spot and Kevin had fallen in love with Roman, too.

Now they were headed to Pensacola to visit Roman's house and to meet his wife and daughter for the first time. Seth was excited because he was curious to see how Roman lived and what his daughter was like.

As they entered the house, Roman's wife, Leah, greeted them warmly as Roman introduced Seth and Dean. Seth thought she was nice and gave Roman props on choosing a very good looking woman as his wife. He saw the love they had for each other and was very happy for his friend. He felt that one day he would have that love, too.

A small figure came barreling down the stairs, and Roman turned and picked up his daughter, twirling her around. She squealed happily as he set her down.

"Guys, this is my daughter, Joelle," Roman said. "We call her JoJo for short. JoJo, this is your Uncle Seth and your Uncle Dean."

JoJo looked at Dean and Seth and then came up to them. She gave each of them a hug in turn. Dean looked a little uncomfortable, but he was nice enough not to recoil at her touch. Seth hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you both," she said. "Daddy, can we have a tea party in my room?"

"Sure," he answered. "I did promise I would have one with you."

"Can Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth join in?"

"We'd love to," Seth replied.

So the three of them headed upstairs with JoJo as she led them to her room. They found that her room was filled with lots of pink and different posters from various Disney movies, most prominently Disney princesses. JoJo led them to her makeshift tea table and immediately sat down. Roman sat down next to her leaving Seth and Dean to sit on the other sides with Seth across from JoJo and Dean across from Roman.

"So, what happens now?" Dean asked.

"I have to pour the tea," answered JoJo. Although the teapot was empty, she pretended that she was pouring tea for Roman, then Dean, then Seth, and then herself.

"Um, JoJo, you do know there's no tea in there, right?" Dean asked her.

Roman winked at him. "Just play along," he whispered.

"There's tea in here," Seth said, sticking up for JoJo. He pretended to take a sip of his tea. "Mmm, that's good."

JoJo gave him an admonishing look. "Uncle Seth, you have to stick your pinkie out," she told him. "And you're not supposed to slurp your tea, either. It's bad manners."

Dean laughed. "Ah, yes, Seth, I can't believe you forgot that important rule," he said in a fake British accent. To prove his point he grabbed his teacup and stuck his pinkie out, making sure not to slurp his tea. "Is this proper, Miss JoJo?"

JoJo nodded. "Very good, Uncle Dean," she said. "At least you have good manners."

JoJo served cakes which were actually Little Debbie cupcakes, though JoJo pretended she had made them herself. The boys played along and took some cakes and sipped their pretend tea. Roman asked JoJo how school was going, and she immediately launched into a tale of how a boy tried to take her lunch from her.

"What did you do?" Roman asked her.

"I told the cafeteria monitor and he got in trouble," she answered.

"That's very good, JoJo," praised Roman. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah, and I told him if he did it again, I was gonna have you come to the school and teach him a lesson. He didn't like that very much."

Roman laughed. "I bet he didn't," he said.

After tea was over, JoJo asked if she could style their hair. Dean and Seth weren't enthused about this, but a look from Roman made them keep quiet. Apparently, this was a big ritual for Roman and his daughter. JoJo styled her father's hair first. She brushed it and parted it into two separate parts and then gave her dad two pigtails with his hair. Dean and Seth laughed at how silly he looked, but Roman took it all in stride.

"Okay, now it's your turn, Uncle Dean," she said. "I can't really put your hair up because it's so short, but I think I know what I can do." She brushed Dean's hair and then grabbed some butterfly clips and put a few in his hair. "There. That looks great."

"Nice one," Seth said. "You look so cute, Dean."

"Okay, Uncle Seth, it's your turn," JoJo said. She brushed Seth's hair which he let her do.

"What are you going to do with my hair?" he asked.

She smiled. "I have something special planned for you. Daddy, would you and Uncle Dean help me with Uncle Seth's hair?"

"Sure, baby," Roman said. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to help braid his hair," answered JoJo. She took a strand of Seth's hair and began braiding it before putting a hair tie at the end of it. "See? Like this?"

Roman nodded and did just as JoJo did though she had to show him a few times. Dean helped, too, and before long, Seth's hair was nothing but braids.

Seth wasn't too happy about this, especially when both Roman and Dean snapped pictures of him with their phones.

"That's payback for you doing that to us," Roman laughed.

"Let's get a picture of all of you," JoJo suggested. She arranged them together and then took her father's phone and snapped a picture of them together.

"You better not put this up online," Seth threatened.

"But we look so cute together," Roman protested. "Don't you think fans would want to see this?"

"No, dude, I don't think that's a good idea," Seth said. "Especially as we're supposed to look like a dominant force, not a bunch of girly men."

"Okay, I won't post it," Roman promised.

"Dinner's ready!" Leah called.

The four of them left JoJo's room and went to the table where Leah had dinner out for them. It was spaghetti and meatballs which was one of Roman's favorite meals.

"I've missed this," he said. "Leah makes the best spaghetti and meatballs around."

Leah served them and then said grace before letting them dig in. Seth had to agree that Leah was an awesome cook.

"Do either of you cook?" Leah asked them.

"Nah, I mostly just eat fast food," Dean answered. "Or if I do make anything, it's in the microwave or the oven. I haven't cooked anything on a stove."

"I cook for the most part because I have to," Seth chimed in. "I'm not too bad, but this is some of the best stuff I've ever tasted. You'll have to let me get the recipe."

Leah smiled. "Sure, you can have the recipe if you want it," she offered. "And, Dean, you're welcome to learn to cook with me if you want to."

"I think I'll pass," he said. "I don't want to burn the house down or anything."

After dinner was over they watched a movie with JoJo until it was time for her to go to bed. The little girl whined and protested that she wanted to stay up longer, but a stern look from Roman quieted her.

"You do have school tomorrow, so you have to go to bed," he said firmly. "Did you get your homework done?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did it before you got here," she replied.

Roman checked and saw that she was telling the truth. He let her get ready for bed and then kissed her goodnight. JoJo asked for Seth and Dean to kiss her as well, which they did.

"You really are a good parent, Roman," Seth complimented him as they left JoJo's room. "I don't know if I would be able to deal with a kid while out on the road."

"It's hard, but we make do," Roman said. "Sometimes you have to do that. I hate being away from her, but I take comfort in the fact that what I'm doing is providing a life for her. But at least we have time to get together. Have either of you ever thought about having kids?"

"I'd love to be a dad, but I don't know if I'd want to do it now," Seth answered. "I think it would be hard to be away from them so much. But if I had the opportunity to do it now, I'd take it if that's what my girlfriend or wife would want."

"Not me," Dean said. "It's not that I hate kids, but I can't see myself providing for them. I'd be afraid that my time away would screw things up, and I don't want to be that sort of dad who's not there for his kids. My dad was like that, and it just wasn't the best thing for me to have. I would want my kid to have a good life with me in it and not have me be away from him and have my kid resenting me for not being in their life."

Roman nodded. "I can see why you would feel that way, Dean," he said. "But let me assure you that you would be doing more for your kid now than anybody and it wouldn't make you a bad dad. Yeah, JoJo misses me and I miss her, but she understands what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. She respects that and knows that I'm doing this for our family to have a good life. She doesn't act out or get in trouble as much as I thought she would. She's a good kid and knows that I'll be there for her when I can be. Being a father is rewarding to me, and I'm able to balance it, which makes me feel good."

"You're a great dad, Ro," Seth praised him. "I think any kid would be proud to be your kid."

Roman smiled. "Thanks, Seth. I think the same thing applies to you, too."

"Well, I do have Kevin, so that kind of counts."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, and you spoil him like a kid, too. You really shouldn't feed him table scraps."

"Hey, you wouldn't be able to resist those cute little eyes either," Seth said defensively. "And when he whines, it's like he's being tortured or something."

"That's just his ploy to get to you," Roman reminded him.

"Maybe, but I can't stand to see him that way, so I give in."

They sat in the living room and watched a movie until they got too tired to keep their eyes open. Roman directed them to the guest rooms, and Dean and Seth said goodnight and left for their rooms. Seth marveled at how big his room was with a nice bed. He sighed and got ready for bed, happy that things were working out for all of them. He really liked Roman's house and his family. And as he drifted off to sleep, he began to think about possibly being a father himself. Maybe he could do it one day, and he hoped that his kid would be proud of his accomplishments and appreciate what Seth could do for him or her. Although he felt bad for Roman at times not being able to be with his daughter, he still took pride in what he did and how he was providing for them. He just hoped that if he met the right girl that she would appreciate his sacrifice the way Leah appreciated Roman's sacrifice to the family. With that last thought in his head, Seth drifted off to sleep.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter and the last chapter of 2015 to be exact. I hope that you enjoyed it and that it made you laugh with Seth having the braids. And I know I didn't elaborate, but Seth did keep the braids in when he went to bed. And I don't know Roman's wife's name, so I named her Leah because I thought it sounded like a perfect name. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. Happy New Year! I hope the New Year is full of happiness for all of my readers and reviewers.


End file.
